


Exactly What You Need

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Your job sucks and your co-workers aren't making life any easier but Sam and Dean are always up for making you feel better.





	Exactly What You Need

You were finally home after what felt like the longest day ever at work. You were tired and aggravated as you unlocked your front door, letting yourself in and putting down the bag of take out you had grabbed on the way home down in your kitchen.

  
Today couldn’t have been worse, your co-workers had been a pain the ass, your computer hadn’t saved any of your work that you had spent most of the morning on and to top it off Dean was still on a hunt with Sam.

  
Vengeful spirits were supposed to be easy. Find the bones, dig them up, salt and burn them. Easy except not when one ghosts turns out to be two and the second one is older, meaning less history written down; leaving you alone for another week.

  
Dean had warned you there would be times like this, where he would be gone for longer than either of you liked but it was all part of dating a hunter.

  
You walked into your bedroom and shucked off your clothes, jumping into the shower hoping to wash away the stress of your day. When you were done, dressed in an old pair of sleep pants and one of Dean’s flannels you grabbed your phone, the bag of take out and plopped onto your couch.

  
You spread containers of Chinese out on your coffee table, frowning when you realized you had ordered too much, enough to feed you and Dean as well as Sam who liked to stay in your guest room when they were in town.

  
The TV popped to life with a flick of a button and you left it on the local news, the volume low as you listened to the weather report looking down at your phone.  
One new message from Dean.

  
You unlocked the screen and walked over to the kitchen to grab silverware and something to drink before looking at the message.

You sighed, you didn’t want to bother him with the stress you had at work.

You took a few bites of your food, glancing at your phone before looking back at the TV.

  
*buzz*

You gave a weak smile, he knew you too well.

You laugh seeing the faces the boys were making, taking note of the trees in the background.

You roll your eyes at Sam’s antics in the photo; they must be back at the house they were squatting in if Dean had time to take photos.

You laughed again, a snort coming out of your nose at the angels attempt at sticking his tongue out.

You laughed again, dropping your phone into your lap to hold your stomach, a rolling fit of laughter taking over your body.

When you had calmed down, wiping the happy tears that had formed at the corners of your eyes you reached for your phone again.

You didn’t receive a reply so you went back to your dinner, flicking through channels finding nothing on of interest except an old Friends rerun.

 

*buzz*

  
You reached for your phone seeing that Dean had finally responded.

You dropped you phone down on the couch cushion, the remote falling to the floor with a dull thud as you jumped up, your food ditched on the coffee table as you raced to the door. You threw the locks open, twisted the knob, yanking the door open, coming face to face with Dean, a wide smile on his face and Sam leaning against the side of the Impala in your driveway.

  
“Miss me?” You leapt at Dean, throwing your arms around his neck, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around you.

  
He pulled away from your kiss, “I take that as a yes.”

  
You kissed him again before unwrapping yourself from his body, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside yelling over your shoulder, “you coming Sam! I got Chinese!”  
Sam moving quick to join you and Dean on the couch stuffing an egg roll in his mouth while Dean told you the details of the latest hunt.

  
Relief washed over you listening to Dean talk about digging up a basement, the stress of work forgotten for awhile. Your boys were home for now and it was exactly what you needed.


End file.
